


Orginal Character Drabbles

by MsMelodyPond



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary inside! Requests welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orginal Character Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is just small little story lines with random Naruto characters and different oc's. Ratings may vary.

Itachi would never cease to be amazed at how well his fun-loving partner and his girlfriend got along. He'd been hesitent to introduce them, Kisame hated most of his stone cold girls so he'd stopped bringing them around, but Angie was different. She was bright, bubbly and it was so hard *not* to like her. So after a few months he'd worked out enough of his own emotions that he had come to the conclusion that he wasn't letting her go anytime soon. And now? They were playing a spirited game of O.G., a game only Kisame could play as well as Angie.

"Fu-uck!" Kisame yelled in frustration picking up the pile and rightning them so they were all on one side.

Itachi felt a corner of his mouth lift in a small half smile when he heard Angies giggle at the large blue man's irritation. This was one of the calmer days where they settled for hanging out lazily in the sitting room. Usually they were running around the base causing all sorts of trouble. Yesterday they'd moved the fridge in the hallway and replaced it with a wack-mole machine. Tomorrow would be pretty dull too, considering Angie and Deidara had a mission and would be M.I.A. for three or four days. 

 

"Haha! I win!" She announced victoriously flipping her last card over to show a ten, saving her from the ace at the top of the large pile of cards.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with Better Days by Cam Meekins on repeat.
> 
>  
> 
> Its really short. Feel free to go ahead and request pretty much anything.


End file.
